


Birthday Treat, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's Josh birthday. Hmmm, what will Sam give him?





	Birthday Treat, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Birthday Treat   
Author: The Artful Dodger   
Pairing: J/S   
Category: PWP   
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings: Graphic Sex   
Spoilers: None, set in my own twisted mind with no relevance to anything.   
Summary: It's Josh birthday. Hmmm, what will Sam give him?   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to a bunch of people, and I am not one of them. I am in no way trying to compete with Aaron Sorkin, for that would be a mere mortal trying to compete with a GOD. This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money...but here ya' go.   
Feedback: Want to give me a birthday present? Feedback, baby. That's all I ask.   
Author's Note: What I really wanted for my birthday was Sam, Josh, cool whip and cherries. However, since I doubt that package will be arriving in the mail anytime soon, I decided to write it down instead. Of course, if Whitford and Lowe want to give me this present for my birthday, I would be very gracious. 

**The Birthday Treat by The Artful Dodger**

"Leo said for you to go home." Donna stood in the doorway of Josh's office, glaring at him.

"I will, as soon as I finish these briefs," Josh told her without looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

"Josh, it's your birthday. Go home."

He sighed. He didn't really see the point. There was nothing for him at home. It was his birthday and he was too depressed to go home to an empty apartment.

"I will, Donna. In a bit."

She stormed over to his desk and picked up the papers. "No, now! Go home now."

"What's the point?" he muttered. Josh realized too late that he had spoken the words out loud.

Donna had heard.

"Josh, I know you're depressed. Everyone feels really bad that they can't take you out tonight. But Toby is in New York and CJ is with the President in China. And Sam...well, I don't know where Sam is, but I'm suree it's somewhere important."

Josh sighed again, this time more exaggerated for effect. "Where is Sam? My best buddy flakes out on my in my hour of need."

Donna shrugged. "I think he said something about a date."

Josh frowned. Okay, he knew he and Sam were not really a *thing*, but still, it was his birthday and Sam had a *date*? 

/After what I gave him for his birthday...me, handcuffs and a blindfold, he has a date?/

"Josh?"

Right, Donna. "Yeah?"

"Go home."

"You could take me out, you know," Josh replied, trying his best to give Donna the puppy-dog eyes.

"You don't pay me enough to wait on you after hours." She was only half-kidding.

*****

Josh trudged down the hallway of his apartment building. It was late. He was tired. All he wanted was a warm shower and a soft bed.

/Or a soft Sam. Damn him and his stupid date./

There was a package outside his apartment door. It was from his neighbor across the hall, Mrs. Weatherly. She was a nice elderly lady whose children had all moved away. Apparently, she had decided to adopt Josh.

"You don't eat enough. You work too hard. I'm going to make you a proper dinner," she always told him.

Josh smiled as he looked at the card attached to the pie tin. 'Happy Birthday, Joshua. It's the pumpkin pie you always beg off of me at Thanksgiving. You shouldn't eat pie alone. Invite a friend. Mrs. Weatherly, your neighbor in apartment 3C'.

She always referred to herself that way, as if Josh couldn't remember who she was.

He unlocked the door and went inside. Hanging his coat in the hall closet, he dared to take a sniff of the pie.

/Ah, pumpkin pie. Okay, new plan. Warm shower, pumpkin pie, then soft bed. Wait, pumpkin pie first./

Josh grabbed a knife and a fork from the kitchen and headed to the living room.

It was a lucky chance that he didn't drop the pie on the floor. For when he looked at his couch, he found another birthday present. Sam sat on the sofa, his legs propped up on the coffee table, the TV on to CNN. And, oh yes, Sam sat there naked. Naked. 

"Hey, Josh. Wondered how long you would stay at the office." Sam smiled at him, and it went straight to Josh's groin. Not that his groin wasn't already inflamed from a naked Sam.

"I have pumpkin pie," Josh stammered, because he could think of nothing else to say.

"Good," Sam smiled. He held up two containers. "I have cool whip and cherries."

Josh grinned. "Really? For me?"

"It *is* your birthday."

"You already got me a present," Josh reminded him.

"The Scooby-Doo boxers? Josh, you didn't really think that was all I got you, did you?"

Josh shrugged. "I thought it was a hint, you know, boxer shorts. But then you didn't come and ask me to go out after work. Then Donna said something about you having a date."

Sam patted the couch next to him. Josh sat down, still holding the pie.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Donna's a conspirator. You thought I had a date, and it made you mad, didn't it?"

"Of course it made me mad!" Josh's voice rose a little. "It's my birthday!"

Sam smiled at him and this time Josh couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned over and captured Sam's lips with his. Sam tasted good, like cherries.

/Ah, he started without me./

Sam opened his mouth and Josh slipped his tongue inside. Sam squirmed, grabbing the containers of food and setting them on the coffee table. He pulled his mouth off of Josh.

Josh whimpered.

"Too many clothes," Sam said, grabbing at Josh's tie and undoing it. Sam slowly unbuttoned Josh's shirt, revealing skin inch by inch.

Josh's hand strayed to Sam's arousal. He began stroking while Sam's fingers fumbled with the shirt buttons. Finally he got it undone, and pushed the shirt off of Josh's shoulder's.

Josh reached for the cool whip, but Sam batted his hand away.

Pushing Josh back onto the couch, Sam retrieved the cool whip from the coffee table. "Your birthday, my treat," he told Josh.

Sam opened the container and took out a glob of cool whip. He smeared it around on Josh's chest. Josh squirmed when Sam got to his ribcage.

"Tickles. Go lower." Josh tried to guide Sam's hands to his belt buckle, but Sam pulled out of his grasp.

"Patience, Josh. Just relax and go with it."

Once Josh's upper body was completely covered in the white, creamy delectable, Sam picked up the cherries. He took two, placing one on each nipple. Josh moaned from the cool sensation on his hot skin.

Sam sat back and admired his work. Josh whimpered.

Leaning forward, Sam began to lick Josh clean. He started at Josh's navel, dipping his tongue inside and nibbling on the outer edges. Josh's arousal grew hotter. Sam moved up to the spot above the navel, the spot that always drove Josh crazy. Josh lifted his hips in a silent plea. One of the cherries rolled off his chest.

"Lay still," Sam commanded. He placed the cherry back on the nipple. He continued upward, working his tongue in between the nipples, but not touching the cherries.

"Sam, do the cherries," Josh pleaded. "Don't torture me on my birthday."

"Well," Sam replied. "I hate to be mean to an old man, so..."

"OOh, you are in so much trou..."

But Jossh stopped there, because Sam swallowed the first cherry whole, his teeth grazing Josh's flesh as he bit into the sweet treat. Cherry juice dripped onto Josh's chest. Sam sucked it up before proceeding to the next one.

Josh's hand flew up to hold Sam's head in place. Sam bit down on the cherry, purposely snaring Josh's flesh in between his teeth. Josh screamed out in pain and pleasure, and dug his fingers into Sam's scalp. Sam tenderly licked the wounded flesh, bringing Josh's nipple to a fine point.

"Sam...please...pants."&." Josh couldn't manage a whole sentence.

Sam moved his hands down to Josh's belt. He undid it and slipped his hand inside. He found Josh's hard cock. It was throbbing and Sam grasped it tight, causing Josh to jerk. Josh pushed his pants down, stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, and guided his friend's head down to his groin.

Sam reached over and grabbed the cool whip again. He pulled Josh's pants and boxers off. Sam took out another glob of cool whip. This time he smeared it all around Josh's lower body, on his inner thighs, his balls...everywhere except the flaming arousal that needed tending to.

Sam grabbed a cherry. He rubbed it around in the cool whip. The light sensation and the trickling juices made Josh shiver from pleasure. His whole body was tingling. He thought he was going to burst.

"Sam..." He couldn't think of the wordds.

"What do you want me to do, Josh," Sam teased.

"Suck me off." Now he found the words. His voice was pleading.

Sam put two cherries his mouth. Then he put his lips around the head of Josh's cock. Josh lifted his hips, moaning incoherently. Sam held him down.

The cherries rolled around on Josh's sensitive skin as Sam moved up and down the hard cock. Cherry juice dribbled down Sam's chin.

Josh grabbed at Sam's shoulders, clutching at him as if he were falling off the edge of the world. He felt like he was.

Suddenly Josh's whole body shook with orgasm. Sam swallowed the cherries, along with Josh's seed. Sam cleaned him thoroughly with his tongue. When he climbed back up to meet Josh's face, Sam's lips and chin were smeared with white cream. Josh couldn't tell what was cool whip and what was come. He cleaned it all off.

Sam pressed their bodies together. Their tongues fought for control of a long, hard kiss. Josh sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth. Now Sam tasted like cherries, cool whip, and that sweet taste of their combined bodies. Josh would never grow tired of that taste, of Sam.

Josh could feel Sam's heat. He wanted to help. He wanted Sam inside him.

"Sam, can I have anything I want?" Josh asked, hesitantly.

"Anything," Sam replied.

"I want you inside me."

Sam jerked back. He stared at Josh. Then he shook his head.

"Josh, I..."

"Please," Josh begged. "I know you like to do it the other way, but I need to be filled, Sam. I need to be filled by *you*."

Josh stroked Sam's cheek. He knew it was a big thing to ask. Sam never wanted to do it that way. They had once. Sam was very well endowed. Josh had bled. Sam wouldn't do it again.

"I'll hurt you," Sam whispered, ashamed.

"No, you won't. You can stretch me. Please, Sam. This is what I want, what I need." Josh didn't know what else to say.

Sam looked at Josh. "If I hurt you, will you tell me to stop?"

"Of course."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, Sam."

Sam stood up. He pulled Josh to his feet. "Bedroom, okay?"

Josh nodded and let Sam lead him to the bedroom.

*****

Josh lay face down on his bed, his head buried in the pillows. He clutched at the bed covers, his knuckles turning white from holding his hands so tight in fists. Sam was stretching him. He had two fingers inside. Josh was hard again. He pushed himself back onto Sam's fingers. 

"Now, Sam," Josh pleaded.

"No, Josh, one more finger."

Sam worked a third finger inside Josh's tight opening. Josh wondered if Sam could tell that it had been a long time since he had been entered.

/Does he know that he was the last one?/ 

Sam's fingers brushed his sweet spot, and Josh lost all control of his thoughts. He jerked and pushed himself down on Sam's fingers. Josh felt the fingers begin to scissor and he lifted his hips. He was teasing Sam with his ass, begging Sam to take him.

Sam pulled the fingers out. "Roll over, Josh."

Josh did. He looked up at Sam's eyes. Josh wondered how he had survived without this for so long. His body was aching for release. Sam was just watching him.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's that face for?" Josh asked him.

"You look beautiful like this, Josh."

Josh thought perhaps he should be offended by the use of the word *beautiful*, but he wasn't. "Only you can make me look like this, Sam." He wondered if he had said too much.

But Sam only leaned down and kissed him, nibbling on Josh's lower lip. Josh lifted his hips and found Sam's arousal against his thigh.

Sam pulled back, smiling. Josh watched as Sam rubbed lube all over his hard cock. Then Sam grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath Josh's hips.

Leaning in close to Josh's face, Sam whispered, "Promise you'll tell me, Josh."

"I promise, Sam."

Sam kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet and it distracted Josh for a moment. But then he felt Sam begin to inch his way inside. There was pain, but it was pleasure as well. Josh moaned. He needed more.

"Sam, please, faster."

"Dammit, Josh, have some self-control." Sam liked to remind him who was in charge.

/Not on my birthday./ He wrapped his legs around Sam and pulled him in close. Sam's cock went completely inside Josh's tight opening. Josh tensed for a minute, but didn't release his hold on Sam.

"Josh?" Sam's voice was concerned.

"S'okay," Josh told him. "It's better than okay. It's wonderful. *You* are wonderful."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You want to do Hallmark cards or you wanna fuck?"

"Fuck."

Sam started to move. Nothing had ever felt so right to Josh before. Sam brushed his sweet spot again. Josh made a noise somewhere between a moan and a wail. Sam sped up his thrusts.

"Come on, Sam. Say it. You know you want too," Josh provoked him.

It worked. Sam began to talk to him. "Josh, baby, take it. Tell me you want my cock," Sam demanded.

Josh loved it when Sam got like this. "I want your cock, Sam. Please, harder." Josh whimpered as Sam rammed into him even harder.

"Josh, oh, yes...fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck, oh Josh, come on...baby, take it." Sam was onn a roll now.

The thrusts were coming one right after the other. Josh couldn't even make a noise come out. His brain was complete mush.

Josh screamed at the top of his lungs, his come shooting out and covering his belly. He felt Sam's muscles go tight as Sam emptied his seed inside him.

Sam collapsed on top of Josh, their bodies sticking together. Josh didn't care. He could stay like that forever, his arms wrapped around Sam, Sam still inside him.

Sam softened and slipped out. He lifted his head and looked at Josh. "You okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," Josh grinned.

"Do you think your neighbor heard that?"

"Who? Mrs. Weatherly?" Josh shrugged. "She's a smart lady. She'll figure it out."

"Josh! You're terrible!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Look who's talking, dirty mouth."

Sam rolled off Josh and stood up. "Do you want to take a shower?" he asked.

"Too tired."

Sam went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. He washed Josh first, checking to make sure Josh hadn't bled. Josh hadn't. 

"I told you," Josh said.

"Just checking." 

Sam washed himself next. Josh watched him run the cloth around on his body. He was too tired for more sex, but his groin was responding nonetheless.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we take that shower together in the morning...that is, if you are going to stay the night?" Josh was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, to both things," Sam replied.

"Good."

"I'll be right back," Sam told him. "Do me a favor?"

"I suppose you've earned *one*," Josh smirked.

"Put on the boxer shorts. I want to see how they look on you."

Sam left the room. Josh got up and put on the boxers. They were black and white shots of Scooby and Shaggy. Josh loved them because they came from Sam.

When Sam came back in the room, he was carrying the pumpkin pie and one fork. He made Josh turn around so he could see how the boxers looked. Josh knew Sam was just using that as an excuse to look at his ass. Josh didn't mind.

They got under the covers. Sam feed him pumpkin pie. Because it was his birthday, Sam let him have two pieces.

They lay down, Josh on his side, Sam spooned up behind him. 

Josh sighed. /Pumpkin pie, soft bed, soft Sam. No warm shower, but a warm Sam. That's better anyway./

Josh smiled to himself.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Josh brought Sam's fingers up to his lips. "Yes, happy indeed," he whispered.

Just as Josh was drifting off, Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Josh, I promise, no matter where we go in life, I will always be here for you. And no date, or anything else, will ever stand between us."

Josh smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.

***** 

THE END 


End file.
